


I Will Follow You

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's gotten himself a stalker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>In an AU where Steve's still a SEAL on active duty, and Danny's never moved to Hawaii.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Got a Fan in Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- I've been meaning to get this out of my head so I can concentrate on working a long fic, which isn't a drabble collection. So here's the result.  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Irrational_

He knows he's being followed.

Like a challenge, his shadower ensures he knows of their existence but never gets solid evidence of their intrusion.

The random flutter of humanoid shape at the edge of his vision eventually makes its entrance, presenting itself as the distorted reflection on the chrome handle when he's getting into his car.

Male with dark hair and a tall, lean build.

It isn't paranoia or irrational suspicion. A perverse game of cat and mouse, is what it is. He now needs to find out the who and the why.

There'll be consequences for stalking Danny Williams.


	2. Wherever You Might Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Insouciance_

The club is packed to the gills.

Stealthy as his Shadow (Danny chooses to call him that) may be, he'll get close in a crowd like this. He'll make mistakes and get spotted, and Danny's certain of it.

So Danny picks a spot at the bar, schools his expression into insouciance and keeps scanning over the men and women parading around like fruits ripe for the easy picking. Any other night he may take home a souvenir, but not tonight.

Tonight he's got a different agenda.

Then Danny sees him, remembering tracing those tattoos with his fingers. Then his tongue.


	3. What Goes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Novice_ , _Ostentatious_ , _Reciprocate_ , _Quileless_

In those eyes, something intense flashes but vanishes quickly. Striding across the club, the man heads straight for Danny extending a hand, "Name's Steve. Didn't catch your name last time."

......

_Danny knew the man was military, by the way he carried himself. Novice he might be at one-nighters, he could tapered his curiosity. Questions only led to things he'd rather not talk about._

_This six feet of lean muscles wrapped in a tight tee was a distraction -- a warm body to numb the pain of his divorce. When the night was over, Danny would never have to see him again._

\- - -

_After a quick freshening up in the bathroom, Danny was greeted by ostentatious showing of naked skin, taut muscles, and intricate tattoos sprawling across the tiny motel bed._

_The man was hotter than he'd imagined._

_Between their tangled limbs, mouths finding ways to various body parts, the fight for dominance never ceased. Pressing down on the soldier's shoulders to keep him down, Danny had his hard cock lodged between the man's firm buttocks. Worrying an earlobe Danny grunted into his companion's ears, "I'm gonna fuck you good."_

_Coupled with a choked exhalation came the response, "I don't-- Fuck! Do it."_

\- - -

_The man was tight. Maybe it really was his first time getting fucked._

_Fucking a self-identifying top was a turn-on - especially one who kept pushing back, thrashing wildly underneath Danny, chasing his cock on the outward stroke. Danny had to bite down on his nape to keep from ending prematurely. The pain initiated a vicious cycle of intensified writhing, clamped down glutes, and harder bites. To Danny, the soundless scream as the man came was the ultimate compliment._

_The man reciprocated in kind after a couple hours of sleep, showing Danny he could top as good as he could bottom._

\- - -

_Danny didn't ever spend the night but fucking like teenagers was exhausting. He surprised even himself by being able to get it up that third time right before dawn._

_The truly guileless grin he received while getting dressed was another surprise._

_"Call me."_

......

It worked. Danny's hardly thought about his ex-wife since that night. The card with the man's number has been hidden away but not discarded. He knows he'll give in and call, with just one look at it.

But, he cannot. For whatever the fuck reasons, he cannot.

That goofy, satiated grin now haunts him, day and night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Inconsequential_

Danny reckons there's a fire in Steve's eyes. He just can't figure out for what it burns.

"Been a while." It's not Danny's best line, so sue him for being distracted trying to figure out whether Steve's the Shadow.

"I ain't around much." Steve bites his lower lip for a brief second and Danny's transported right back to that night, looking up at Steve frowning in concentration as he went deep and hard with each thrust. "You could've called."

Spoken like a lover scorned. Not calling should be inconsequential. It's just a one-night stand.

But obviously, Steve doesn't do rules.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Remorse_

Danny agrees on dinner, not because he's feeling remorse. Seriously, for a decorated Navy officer Steve really should know better and let go when a fling doesn't call. Holding a grudge isn't sexy, no matter how much that fire in Steve's eyes burns straight down to Danny's groin.

Of course, Danny won't say no if they end up naked in bed afterwards. Nobody sane will.

Sixteen days of leave, seven dinners, two blow jobs in restaurant bathrooms, and one 48-hour fuck marathon later, he finds himself dreading the day Steve returns to active duty.

He's fucked again, sadly not literally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Fallacy_

Danny thought he'd never fall for anyone, ever again. His bed would see nothing but a string of people getting in, then out, and never return. His heart isn't broken, but heavily bruised having gotten stomped all over because he's given it so completely.

It turns out to be a fallacy.

Now the ship has left the port, literally, and his heart's gone missing.

Fuck Steve.

Why can't he meet someone with a fixed home, reliable communication method, consistent work location, and non-classified job description?

Even if Danny has called the first time, he'd only get the voicemail.

Fuck it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Replete_

Steve's late.

His last email was a week ago, saying he'd be in town for Danny's birthday. And that was yesterday. Instead of getting furious, Danny gets worried. He resigns to his new reality that such is life being in a relationship with a Navy SEAL.

The pair of soft leather cuffs in the box left on his doorsteps reinstates Danny's hope. Maybe Steve's merely been delayed.

That's before the card in the package has him replete with fear.

_"As it turns out, a SEAL isn't hard to catch. He'll suffer for what he's done. I'll protect you. Forever."_

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** do you really think Steve's Danny's stalker? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Exiguous_

Captain Pezzini has a reputation. And she has Danny's respect. That doesn’t mean he isn’t shaking a little, waiting for her permission.

“Williams, you’re homicide, this is at best missing person or at worst kidnapping. It’s personal for you too, I can’t have you investigating it.”

Danny knows she’s right. With the exiguous evidence of a printed note, he really has no case.

“But you got an excellent record and you got results, so I’m trusting you on this. Three days. Bring me some good proof and I’ll give you resources.”

Danny’s grateful. But Steve may not have three days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Engender_

Danny's fear fades away, engendering anger.

And maybe some annoyance at Steve's uncharacteristic carelessness.

The traffic cam near Danny's place has captured Steve trying to enter close to midnight on Tuesday, where he abruptly fell down in front of the entrance possibly gotten tranquilized like an animal. Moments later, someone wearing a dark hoodie came drag Steve's unmoving body into a nondescript car.

Steve hasn't been sure when he'd be getting in town, which only means the stalker has been stalking out Danny's place for a while.

And the cam managed to capture the car's license number two weeks earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Concise_

The license number is a dead end, with it being fake and all. Though the car has been around his neighborhood enough times, with reliable informants and favors to call in, not 10 hours later Danny gets a face, a name and an address.

Danny's report to Captain Pezzini is concise, without his usual rambling, since time is of the essence. It eases Danny's nerve, although just marginally, when Pezzini authorizes the assistance of a SWAT team.

Nearly 72 hours have passed since Steve was grabbed. Danny can only pray he isn't too late.

The Shadow is going to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Transpire_

Robert Spitzer, 33, Bostonian, works for Animal Control, currently living in Princeton, NJ. He first saw Danny at his cousin's funeral since Danny cracked the case of her murder.

Robert Spitzer is quite a handsome man. In fact, he's attractive enough for Danny to have had a fling with. Tall, dark, with a lean swimmer build, Robert could easily be Steve's body double, sans the tattoos. It's probable he got picked because Danny saw Steve in him.

Oddly, with what's transpired, Danny doesn't feel all that guilty.

He thinks he should've gotten a rabbit boiling in his kitchen for warning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Abstruse_

In the end, the takedown is anticlimactic.

Robert is smart, Danny will give him that, and he knows he's doomed when SWAT descends upon his tiny Princeton house. So he willingly offers his surrender, denying Danny's chance to unleash his suppressed anger.

His only protest a litany of repeating pleads: _Why? I've always stayed by your side. We'll be much better together. We're perfect. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see me?_

It's too abstruse a concept for Robert to understand, when even Danny can't put his finger on why it has to be Steve.

Except Danny knows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Drawl_

"He wasn't very good, D. He kept hitting but I felt nothing," drawls a heavily drugged Steve. Though his grimace tells Danny everything. They've found drugs designed to incapacitate without lessening the pain.

Danny stubbornly silences himself not trusting how much he may disclose, hovering a finger over the rusty shackle mark on Steve's wrist carefully not touching.

"I still prefer leather." Danny blinks confused, before Steve adds, "You got the cuffs, didn't you?"

Trust Steve to bring up that particular discussion of theirs like this.

"I knew you'd come."

At that trusting smile, Danny admits defeat, heart surrendered completely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Strenuous_
> 
>  **Author's Note:** i hope you've enjoyed this little series. :)

The bruises and cuts peppering the tanned torso are fading. Planting a trail of brief kisses along Steve's flank, Danny enjoys how the body writhes underneath him. Though he doesn't stop until he's done sucking a new bruise between the thigh and the abdomen.

"D, I wanna touch you. Let me..."

It takes Danny's breaths away how this adonis lets himself be bound, giving up control to him, willingly and trustingly.

"Doctor says no strenuous activities. So stay still."

Steve may have submitted his body, Danny knows perfectly well who's in control here.

He just won't admit it out loud.


End file.
